


Be Okay

by thatjuly9



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatjuly9/pseuds/thatjuly9
Summary: The first ever thing I've written. Thank you for reading.





	Be Okay

"I messed up."

She heard his voice before she saw him storm into their living room, tossing his duffle bag onto a chair before sitting down forcefully on the other side of her on the couch. She placed a bookmark in her book before setting it down. This was going to take awhile.

"I saw what happened on TV." She remarked.

He snorted, but shrugged as he kicked his shoes off. He wasn't surprised she was watching.

"I messed up in front of God and everyone on live fucking TV."

She peered over at him, making sure he was done before she gave him her two cents. She knew how passionate he was about what he did, and she hated when he got down on himself when something like this happened. When he was down on himself, he was always down on himself for a long time, and she would do anything she could to bring him back up into his usual fervor.

"I messed up. This whole thing is my fault."

"Hey," She interrupted. "This wasn't all on you. What happened wasn't only your fault, and you are not the only person to blame. Hell, you aren't even to blame at all, the way I see it. You weren't even supposed to be there, but you did your best and I'm so proud of you."

He snorted again, but didn't reply. They were both quiet, until she broke the slightly tensioned silence.

"I'm really proud of you, babe."

He got up from the couch at this point, going in to the kitchen to get something to drink. She followed him and sat on a bar stool, watching him.

"What will our future kids think of me? How I blew something so important?"

They were nowhere near having kids, but it was something that they both thought about once in awhile.

"Well, I think that they'll take after me and think that you're an amazing person and do so much for your coworkers. They'll think that you're brave in the face of adversity and that you face any struggle head on. They'll think that you have the heart of a lion. They'll be proud of you." She explained to him, looking at him in the eye.

"You think that?" He asked her, taking a long sip of water.

"No. I know that."

He smiled warmly at her.

"I love you."

"And I love you, too."

He walked out of the kitchen and embraced her into his arms.

"You and me, we're going to be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> The first ever thing I've written. Thank you for reading.


End file.
